August
Personality August is far from a simple man as his personality has been forged and refined due to constant trials in life. He is a detached and rather cold man who is easily able to sever ties with people. One of the only traits that has remained constant about him during his life is that he always found himself quite amazing and showed the traits of a dictator. A more recent trait is his burning desire to safeguard humanity at any cost, even if that price might be the things that make humans human. All forms of murder committed on any human or an ally of humans will earn his scorn as it is weakening the powerbase of the dying race called humanity. Backstory August has lived on earth for most of his life before it had gotten destroyed. He fled to the nearest ship when it took off and entered it. During his stay in the city he mainly kept to the darker and shadier parts as you could learn most about a race by looking how it treated their weak. He was greatly disappointed by the lack of care of almost all races for the wellbeing of their own outcasts, causing a form of fury to rise in him. A furry that he let out in the form of combat. He kept fighting in the lower levels, slowly conquering more and more. Now after so many years he is in charge of around 5% of the cities underworld. The royalties he gains from this allow him to live a luxurious life, but he uses most of it to tend to the people in his part of the underworld as no one else will. Many of these end up joining him, but hardly any ever have a power, meaning that they are no stronger than an ordinary human. In the nether regions he had learned of how complacent the power wielders in the city had gotten and decided to start challenging them a bit to keep them on the edge and make sure that their skills stay sharp as they are the bulwarks against any possible alien threat. Resources Quite a lot of normal money due to having quite a decent hand in the drug trade, smuggling and loaning money. Equipment / Weaponry Equipment created via his quirk Specialisations Combat, Martial weapon specialisiation, sword fighting, intimidation, planning, management. Power Metalworks Source: Racial The user can create a set amount of weapons and armor made of a metal per turn. The size of these weapons does not affect the amount he can create per turn. The user can also decide to make a part of armor instead of a weapon. Every part of the armor has the value of one weapon (gauntlets, greaves, chestpiece, backpiece, shoulder pads, helmet). The creation of a weapon or a suit of armor is accompanied by a bright golden light forming at the location it is being created at. Armoury: The user can create a suit of metal armor that weighs 20kg in total. The chest and backplate weigh 8kg while the legs weigh 9kg and the gauntlets and boots weigh 4k. The armor has a durability of 20kN, but it has one very special feature, namely that the user can keep refining it to raise it’s durability by 10kN every day.This effect caps at 60kN. When he uses his power to repair the armor it will also take three days for a spot to be back to perfect health. The user can create up to 4 pieces of armor per turn and it takes 5 seconds to form and costs 5 points. Weaponry: The user can create any simple weapon without moving parts from their metal. The amount of iron from their blood they use for it’s creation decides how though it will be. Brittle weapons: Simple weapons that deal only 3kN, but break after one swing that connects with something. If these are used to block or attack they can only take up to 3kN. Brittle weapons cost only half of the metal the user would need for a normal sword and are formed double as fast. Brittle weapons take 0.5 seconds to form and are made from iron. Brittle weapons only deal reduced damage due to their shabby construction and deal 3kN when wielded with one hand and 5kN when wielded with two hands. Brittle weapons cost 1 point and the user can only make 3 of these per turn. Normal weapons: Simple weapons that deal the same damage as a normal weapon. If these are used to block or attack they can take up to 10kN. Normal weapons take 1 second to form and are made from steel. Normal weapons deal 5kN when wielded with one hand and 7.5kN when wielded with two hands. Using impact on normal weapons causes them to break as their own force transcends their durability. Creating a normal weapon costs 3 points and the user can only make one of these per turn. Masterwork weapons: These blades deal +3kN extra when created. The user can also keep refining these and give them an extra +3 kN per day after creation, the maximum capping at 15kN. If these are used to block they can take up to 20kN. Masterworks are made from tempered steel. Double handing only applies to the base 5kN, the rest is added later meaning that a perfectly refined masterwork weapon would deal 17.5kN. Using impact on masterwork weapons that already have been refined most of the time causes them to break. A masterwork weapon takes 1 turn to make and costs 5 points. Grand Crafts: These almost magical blades allow for an even greater strength and can have added effects, at the moment he has one grand craft that he often relies on. Grand crafts are his pride and joy as they can rival some of the weaker artifacts. Grand Crafts are made with special alloys such as mitral and adamantite that have been forgotten in time. Durandal: Durandal is one of the simplest weapons in existence, especially for being on par with low level Artifacts. The weapons only feature is that it’s nigh indestructible with a durability of 50kN and it has a cutting force of 30kN. The only way for him to make Durandal is by upgrading a normal sword to it’s limit and then spending another week upgrading it. Durandal also requires him to constantly keep it maintained, meaning that he can only have one of these created at a time. Impact: the user can manipulate the metal they create, but can only do so one second after creation. The user can use this manipulation five times per turn and each metal piece moves at 15m/s and has an impact of 5kN. The user can coat a weapon in a fresh layer of metal and then manipulate this to increase their cutting force for one swing. The fresh layer is consumed in the swing and often causes the blades to break as they can’t withstand a force that high. Using impact on a weapon makes it so that only the damage from impact applies, unless it’s a masterwork weapon then it becomes impact damage +3kN. Using impact costs 1 point. Hold: The user can hold the firing of these weapons to increase the strength and speed by 5m/s and 5kN for every second. The maximum amount of time the user can hold a weapon is 5 seconds and it can’t be used on the weapon he is wielding. Hold has one big downside and that is the length that he can hold weapons depends on the amount of weapons he is trying to hold. Hold can only be used on freshly created brittle weapons or normal weapons. Hold also can only be used once per two turns. * 1-second charge up , up to 3 weapons +5kN & +5m/s * 2-second charge up , up to 3 weapons +10kN & +10m/s * 3-second charge up , up to 2 weapons +15kN & +15m/s * 4-second charge up , 2 weapon +20kN & +20m/s * 5-second charge up , 1 weapon +25kN & +25m/s This ability doesn’t come without a cost. Every time the user creates metal with their power they lose a little bit of iron in their blood. The cost is close to trivial but after making 50 weapons the user will feel very lightheaded and their base stats will be weakened by 25%. After making 75 weapons this will turn into a 50% reduction and after 100 weapons the user will pass out. (a pool of 100)(edited)